Beauté Fatale
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Deux jeunes filles à qui tout opposent et pourtant qui s'attirent. Clarisse, fille d'Arès se met à ressentir des choses étranges pour Silena, fille d'Aphrodite au charme fou. Cette dernière en ayant conscience, n'hésite pas à lui montrer ce qu'elle ressent pour la fille d'Arès. Une chose en amenant à une autre donne un très bon moment dans la forêt...


Beauté Fatale :

**Voici un très long OS sur le couple Silena B. et Clarisse. R. Pour les curieuses, j'ai décidé d'en faire un car je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y est rien sur ce couple en français donc je me jette à l'eau et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Clarisse essuya d'un grognement, le sang qui s'écoulait d'une fine estafilade sur sa joue. Elle lança un regard noir à son adversaire et resserra son emprise sur son arme de guerre. Les fils d'Apollon n'étaient pas les plus redoutables dans les combats cependant ils faisaient souvent preuve d'une précision redoutable et qui en achevait plus d'un. Mais pas Clarisse.<p>

Elle devait faire honneur à son père, le Dieu de la guerre, Arès.

Le fils d'Apollon en face d'elle fronça les sourcils et banda de nouveau son arc. Elle eut un sourire narquois. S'il pensait qu'il allait se la couler douce, à tirer des flèches pendant qu'elle l'ai éviteraient sans pouvoir se défendre, il ne la connaissait vraisemblablement pas.

Avec un cri de guerre, elle s'élança vers lui, son arme brandit au-dessus de sa tête comme un trophée. Elle évita agilement la flèche qui siffla près de son oreille, baissa la tête lorsqu'un poignard fila dans sa direction puis se posta devant son adversaire avec un grognement.

Elle allait le réduire en miettes.

La jeune fille arracha l'arc de son adversaire et le jeta derrière-elle en ignora l'air indigné qu'affichait le fils d'Apollon. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois puis lui balança son poing sur sa figure. Il trébucha en arrière, la main pressé contre son nez en sang et la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Doucement Clarisse ! » s'écria soudain Percy en accourant vers elle, suivit de près par Annabeth et Grover.

Elle roula des yeux.

Sérieusement ?

Cependant elle nu l'opportunité d'insulter Percy car le fils d'Apollon se jeta sur elle avec un cri et la plaqua au sol avec une force qui l'étonna. Elle grogna et chercha d'une main son arme qu'elle avait lâchée mais ne la trouva pas. Le fils d'Apollon se redressa et la frappa au visage. Une fois. Deux fois.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'une plaie s'ouvrit sur sa lèvre inférieure et goûta le sang. Clarisse para le coup suivant et d'un coup de genou, expulsa le fils d'Apollon hors d'elle. Elle se redressa et chercha rapidement à genoux son arme. Soudain une ombre plana au-dessus d'elle, elle eut juste le temps de rouler à gauche avant qu'un poignard ne s'écrase sur le sable de l'arène. Elle jeta un regard mauvais au fils d'Apollon et renifla dédaigneusement en récupérant son arme.

Elle ne combattait pas contre les lâches comme lui. La jeune fille se mit à s'éloigner de son adversaire en ignorant les plusieurs regards ébahis des spectateurs et dépassa Percy qui l'observait d'un air surpris.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria soudain le fils d'Apollon en s'approchant furieusement d'elle, l'arc en main « On a pas finit ! ».

Elle balaya cette suggestion d'un revers de main.

« Je ne combats pas les lâches » déclara-t-elle d'un air nonchalant mais d'une voix ferme, s'en se retourner une seule fois.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque le silence se fit. La jeune fille se retint de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et continua sa route, d'une démarche plus raide. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« CLARISSE ! » hurla soudain Percy à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face, les genoux plissés et l'arme en main cependant ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant le fils d'Apollon tirer une flèche.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son père serait déçue en apprenant qu'elle avait été abattue par un fils d'Apollon, et surtout par la main d'un lâche.

Elle entendit la flèche siffler. Puis, soudain quelqu'un la plaqua au sol. Un odeur de framboises l'enveloppa. Elle haleta et ouvrit les yeux. Clarisse retint son souffle en voyant Silena l'observer d'un air inquiet. Seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sans pouvoir se retenir, ses yeux s'élancèrent vers les lèvres alléchantes et pulpeuses de Silena. Clarisse déglutit difficilement.

Une main balaya soudain la mèche qui barrait le front de Clarisse. Cette dernière releva aussitôt le regard et fut une nouvelle fois sans souffle en voyant la beauté de Silena rayonnait de milles feux. Aucun doute, elle était bien une fille d'Aphrodite.

« Tu n'as rien ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement cette dernière de sa voix chantante.

Clarisse avala difficilement sa salive. Elle secoua lentement la tête, ayant peur que sa voix ne la trahisse. Soudaine une ombre plana sur eux.

« Clarisse ? Ça va ? » s'enquit Percy en s'accroupissant près d'eux, la mine inquiète. Elle roula des yeux et retrouva son attitude narquoise et suffisante.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis beaucoup plus résistante qu'une flèche ! Qu'elle soit tiré par un fils d'Apollon ou pas ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en se redressant lentement, en retenant de justesse une grimace de douleur.

Merde, elle avait tellement mal au dos !

Une main manucuré se matérialisa soudain devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard chaleureux de Silena qui lui souriait.

Son cœur eut un raté.

Elle attrapa avec hésitation la main et se hissa d'un grognement avant de relâcher à contrecœur la main de Silena qui était si douce. Comme quoi ces heures à passer cloîtrée dans leur chambre, à se maquiller, à se pomponner ne servait pas à rien.

Elle dépoussiéra son plastron en cuir, se redressa puis plissa les yeux vers le fils d'Apollon qui se faisait réprimandait par les siens et Annabeth. Elle ramassa son arme et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le petit groupe.

« Clarisse je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » murmura Percy, à coté d'elle.

« Il a tenté de me planter une flèche dans le dos » rugit-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Elle retint un sourire de satisfaction en le voyant déglutir difficilement.

« Tu as raison mais réagir par la violence ne t- ».

« Épargnes moi tes discours de bisounours Percy, je suis une fille d'Arès. A quoi t'attendais-tu idiot ?! » siffla-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur son arme.

Elle tressaillit en sentant la main de Silena frôler un court instant la sienne et lui jeta un regard. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement. Son souffle se coupa. Elle ralentit inconsciemment.

« Ce qu'essaie de te dire Percy, c'est que ce jeune fils d'Apollon ne mériterait pas que ton arme rencontre la sienne. Comme tu l'a dis plutôt d'ailleurs. Les lâches ne méritent pas de combattre les enfants d'Arès. Lui donner cette satisfaction serait vraiment... idiot » expliqua doucement Silena, sans élever la voix.

Clarisse cligna des yeux. Elle tenta de se fâcher en entendant le dernière phrase mais n'y arriva pas et poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Un seul coup » leur promit-elle avant de s'élancer vers le fils d'Apollon en rugissant de colère. Celui-ci tenta de s'enfuir mais elle l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena vers lui. Il tomba à genoux avec un bruit étranglé et leva les yeux vers elle. Clarisse fit tournoyer son arme au-dessus d'elle et savoura la peur qui semblait imprégner chaque pore du jeune homme. Puis, elle frappa soudain l'arrière-tête de fils d'Apollon avec le manche de son arme. Le jeune homme s'écroula mollement sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Le silence se fit. Elle fusilla du regard chaque enfant Apollon qui regardait avec horreur leur semblable puis fit volte-face et envoya un clin d'œil malicieux à Percy qui la regardait d'un air terrifié. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Silena qui observait le fils d'Apollon avec un air dégoûté et horrifié. Clarisse grimaça mais se força à ne pas culpabiliser. Il l'avait cherché après tout. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la fille d'Aphrodite elle ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer.

« Il est juste assommé, rien de grave » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille à voix basse pour que Percy ne l'entende pas.

Silena cligna des yeux puis la regarda avec compréhension. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa la main de Clarissa qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et lui fit signe de marcher.

« Allez viens, on va soigner tout ça ».

* * *

><p>Clarisse retint de justesse un sifflement de douleur lorsque Silena pressa un tampon contre la plaie de sa joue. La fille d'Aphrodite lui envoya un sourire d'excuse.<p>

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'apporter du nectar pour soigner ça mais les fils d'Apollon on fait un pacte avec les fils de Hermès, l'infirmerie a été vandalisé si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » lui expliqua la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

Clarisse serra un peu plus son arme à cette explication et retint une slave de juron. Quand elle les retrouverait ceux-la, ils n'auront même pas le temps de courir se cacher sous les jupons de leur mère qu'elle leur aurait déjà flanqué une bonne rouste.

« Détends-toi Clarisse, j'ai demandé à plusieurs de mes frères et sœurs de jouer de leurs charmes auprès des fils et filles de Hermès. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec le nectar » la rassura Silena avec un sourire malicieux.

Clarisse sentit son corps se détendre de lui-même au son de la mélodieuse voix de la jeune fille. Elle l'observa silencieusement, étonnée qu'elle est était jusqu'à demander à ses frères et sœurs d'aller récupérer du nectar seulement pour elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à ce simple constat.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur demander » marmonna-t-elle, l'air gêné.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que son père ne soit pas entrain de l'espionner en ce moment. Elle devait être pathétique. La grande Clarisse, fille préféré de Arès toute bredouillante et gêné devant une fille d'Aphrodite.

Silena haussa les épaules, une légère rougeur aux joues qui attira l'attention de la blonde. Mais cette dernière ne fit pas de commentaire la-dessus et laissa Silena s'occuper de sa main qui était légèrement éraflée. Clarisse grogna légèrement lorsque Silena déversa un peu d'alcool sur sa main avant de tamponner avec une serviette.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Clarisse en profita pour regarder autour d'elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Elles étaient dans le bungalow de Arès. Personne n'y était la journée. Tous les filles et les fils étant entrain de s'entraîner a combattre ou à défier quelqu'un de faire mieux que lui dans une discipline. Les enfants de Arès étaient comme ça, ils n'arrivaient pas à tenir en place.

La blonde se retint de rougeur en voyant l'état « bordélique » de leur cabane. Les enfants d'Arès n'étaient pas très connu pour leur sens du rangement. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, des armes, des boucliers de guerre étaient accrochés aux murs, tenant compagnie à quelques rares posters de films de combats. Ce défaut de dérangement total leur valaient souvent de devoir faire les corvées. Elle se tortilla sur son lit, mal à l'aise à présent que Silena est était obligé de voir dans un état pareil son bungalow. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil à l'agitement soudain de l'autre fille mais ne fit pas de commentaire et posa la serviette légèrement imbibée d'alcool sur le lit de Clarisse et examina de près la main de la blonde d'un air satisfait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarisse et rougit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard intense.

« Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre que mes frères et sœurs reviennent » déclara Silena avec un sourire timide.

Clarisse hocha muettement de la tête, son souffle ayant été envolé en voyant le sourire de la fille de Aphrodite.

« Ou... ou tu pourrais les rappeler, je n'ai pratiquement plus mal » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

« Ça ne servirait à rien, je suis sure qu'ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre » protesta Silena en caressant d'un air distraitement la main blessée de Clarisse. Celle-ci laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et jura entendre son cœur battre très fort à ses tympans. La peau de Silena était si douce contre sa main.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir la peau si douce ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air émerveillé avant de rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

Silena arrêta de bouger et lui lança un regard surpris avant de baisser légèrement la tête, les joues légèrement roses. Clarisse serra son poing indemne pour s'empêcher de tendre la main et de caresser la joue de Silena. Par tous les Dieux de L'Olympe, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir des envies comme ça ?!

« Je... » Silena eut un rire cristallin et haussa les épaules « Mise à part le fait que je sois la fille d'Aphrodite, la beauté incarnée et l'éternelle complice de l'Amour. Mes frères, mes sœurs et moi tachons de prendre soin de nous, c'est un peu notre passe-temps favori tu vois, comme toi qui adore combattre et montrer avec quelle agilité tu manipule cette discipline, même si je n'arrive pas trop à trouver de bon coté à faire mal aux gens... » avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

Clarisse poussa un cri indigné, oubliant un instant ses blessures et la beauté de Silena.

« Combattre n'est pas seulement pour blesser nos adversaire Silena, et si ce n'était que cela, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais renié mon père » se moqua Clarisse avant de reprendre d'une voix enthousiaste « Combattre c'est se donner corps et âme, se mettre à nu devant ton adversaire et combattre pour ta dignité, ta force. Tu combats pour tes frères, tes sœurs, ta famille, ta dignité et ton respect. Manier une arme c'est tellement plus que l'abattre sur ton adversaire pour l'achever, tu danses avec elle. C'est une partie de toi, c'est ta meilleure amie, celle qui ne te tournera jamais le dos » lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fiévreuse en lui montrant son arme qu'elle tenait fièrement dans sa main indemne. La fille de Arès s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais ferma la bouche, un air frustré sur le visage. Comment expliquer à une fille d'Aphrodite que le combat n'existait pas seulement pour récolter du sang et des hurlements de douleurs ?

« Mais si tu combats, tu n'as pas le temps pour l'amour » protesta Silena, d'une moue boudeuse, l'air triste.

Clarisse cligna des yeux, prise de court par la réplique de Silena. Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, l'air songeur. Clarisse n'avait jamais vraiment penser à l'amour, à vrai dire, combattre lui prenait le plus gros partie de son temps. Elle devait être la meilleure, partout. Et surtout parce que Arès semblait avec une petite rancune vis à vis de Percy. Cela lui donnait pas mal de bouleau à faire. Mais cela voulait-il dire que combattre l'empêcher d'aimer ? Clarisse ne le pensait pas. Son regard se fixa sur Silena qui l'observait tout au tant, silencieusement. La blonde se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

« Je te l'accorde, les files et les filles de Arès ne sont pas les enfants les plus romantiques qui puissent exister mais ils savent à quel point l'amour est important, est précieux et c'est peut-être à cause de cela qu'ils ont autant de mal à exprimer leur amour. Ils savent que l'amour est à la fois la faiblesse et la force. Ils chérissent l'amour, n'en pense jamais le contraire Silena. On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses aux enfants de Arès, mais pas de sous-estimer l'amour. D'ailleurs, combien de fois les enfants de Arès se sont-ils jetés dans une guerre ou un combat par amour pour leur patrie, pour leur famille ou pour la personne qu'ils aiment ? » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'émotions et la respiration courte.

Leurs regards se bloquèrent. Le temps s'arrêta.

Silena se pencha lentement vers elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Clarisse avala difficilement sa salive en fixant les lèvres pulpeuses et désirables de Silena de plus en plus proches des siennes. Elle voulait tellement les toucher, savoir si leur texture était réellement douce et avait le goût du paradis. Elle voulait tellement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre le désir, l'impatience, l'amour.

BOOM.

Silena et Clarisse sursautèrent de peur. La fille de Arès fut la première à réagir et sauta d'un bond de son lit pour se placer protectivement devant Silena, l'arme tendu devant elle. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant un petit bonhomme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans la fixer avec des yeux écarquillés. Il avait des cheveux blonds soyeux, quelques mèches légèrement bouclés lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux bleu clairs innocents la fixaient avec peur.

Clarisse hésita. Il avait une moue craquante.

« Brian, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » s'écria soudain Silena en s'approchant du petit garçon pour le relever du sol.

Ce dernier devint rouge comme une pivoine et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se mettre à pleurer devant les deux jeunes filles. Clarisse écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes dévaler à toute vitesse sur les joues du petit garçon et jeta un regard paniqué à Silena. Pourquoi pleurait-il donc ? Elles ne lui avaient pourtant rien fait ! Avait-il mal quelques part ? Clarisse se mit à tripoter son arme d'un air angoissé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à quelqu'un qui pleure. Les enfants de Arès étaient plutôt fermés en ce qui concernaient leurs sentiments. Ils avaient horreur de montrer ce qu'ils ressentaient aux autres. Silena roula des yeux et soupira en prenant le garçon dans ses bras avant une facilité qui déconcerta Clarisse. Celle-ci avait l'étrange impression que Silena avait l'habitude de faire cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Clarisse, Brian est plutôt... quelqu'un de sensible. Il est très craintive, l'arme à sûrement dû lui faire peur » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant en berçant doucement son petit frère.

« Je... je suis désolé, ils... ils m'ont obligés, m-moi je voulais pas... » pleura ce dernier en s'accrocha au t-shirt de Silena qui fronça les sourcils.

« Qui t'as obligé ? » demanda aussitôt Clarisse, les dents serrés.

Le petit garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua de bredouiller à toute vitesse.

« Max, Cynthia et Aurore arrêtaient pas de dire que... » il se mit à rougir furieusement en regardant Silena et Clarisse avant de baisser les yeux, un air gêné sur le visage « Ils disent que toutes les deux... que enfin... Cupidon est passé par la... » marmonna-t-il.

Clarisse et Silena échangèrent un regard avant de détourner chacune les yeux en rougissant furieusement.

« Je vais les tuer » grommela Silena avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Les autres les croyaient pas alors ils m'ont envoyés ici pour voir si c'était vrai pendant qu'ils allaient chercher le nectar... » termina Brian en reniflant doucement.

Silena soupira lourdement tandis que Clarisse se laissait tomber sur son lit, un air chamboulé sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire partie d'un plan d'espionnage et surtout lorsque ce plan consistait à savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Silena. Son regard se porta sur Silena qui tentait de calmer Brian en lui glissant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, entrecoupée par les petits reniflements occasionnels du fils d'Aphrodite.

« Alors... » fit soudain ce dernier, d'une petite voix timide en relevant la tête « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que vous êtes amoureuses ? ».

Clarisse jura et Silena devint rouge comme jamais, mais aucune des deux ne répondit.

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passé depuis l'incident avec le petit Brian.<p>

Clarisse regardait la majorité ses frères et sœurs faire leur bagages avec des sourires excités. Demain serait le jour ou tout le monde rentrerait chez eux, pour passer du temps avec leur famille mortel à l'occasion des vacances d'été. Du moins, ceux qui pouvaient.

Clarisse resterait une nouvelle fois ici, avec trois ou quatre autres enfants d'Arès et tenteraient une fois de plus de repousser de mauvais souvenirs liés à leur famille mortel. Elle vit une de ses sœurs se débattre avec son sac de voyage et l'aida à le fermer avant de sortir dehors, prendre l'air.

La jeune fille jeta un mauvais regard au bungalow d'Apollon et se mit à marcher le long des bungalows, un air songeur sur le visage.

Elle ralentit inconsciemment son allure lorsqu'elle approcha le bungalow d'Aphrodite et rougit furieusement en voyant plusieurs enfants lui firent des sourires malicieux et des clins d'œils. Clarisse accéléra sa démarche, les joues rouges.

« Clarisse ! » s'écria soudain quelqu'un derrière-elle « Attends-moi ! ».

Clarisse se stoppa-net en reconnaissant la voix familière de Silena et se retourna pour voir la jeune fille trottiner jusqu'à à elle, avec un timide sourire. Clarisse déglutit difficilement.

« Silena » la salua-t-elle doucement avant de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec la fille d'Aphrodite depuis l'incident. D'ailleurs, elle avait tout tentée pour l'éviter mais elle semblait comme attirer par Silena. Son corps réagissait de lui-même dès qu'il voyait Silena dans les parages. C'était très frustrant et gênant. Clarisse n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi.

La seule fois ou elle était sortit avec quelqu'un, ça s'était mal finit. Le gars avait voulut qu'ils couchent ensemble après une semaine de relation, elle avait refusée, il l'avait insulté, elle avait répliquée, il s'était retrouvé aux urgences.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Silena en se mettant à marcher à coté d'elle.

Clarisse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma précipitamment en rougissant furieusement lorsqu'elle entendit des sifflements derrière eux. Silena vit sa gêne et s'empressa de la rassurer, les joues légèrement roses.

« Ne fait pas attention à mes frères et sœurs, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de nous embêter » marmonna-t-elle avec un roulement des yeux.

Clarisse fronça les sourcils.

« Ne font-ils pas leurs bagages ? » la questionna-t-elle avec curiosité et surprise.

Le rire cristallin de Silena la fit trébucher. Elle lui lança un regard émerveillé avant de rougir furieusement et de baisser le regard vers ses chaussures tandis que Silena tentait de retenir son sourire en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

« Les enfants d'Aphrodite savent prévoir, eux. Ils n'attendent pas la dernière minute comme certains... » plaisanta Silena avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hé ! » s'offusqua Clarisse en comprenant que la jeune fille parlaient des siens « Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Nous sommes très organisés et... nous prévoyaient toujours à l'avance et...et... » bredouilla-t-elle, impuissante.

« Bien sur Clarisse... » fredonna doucement Silena, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

La blonde plissa les yeux vers elle. Était-elle entrain de se moquer d'elle ?!

« Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que les enfants d'Arès sont connu pour leur discipline légendaire et leur organisation méticuleuse, d'ailleurs j'ai bien pu l'apprécier l'autre jour. C'est vraiment... bien rangé... » se moqua Silena avec un grand sourire.

Clarisse ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma sans mots. Elle croisa le regard rieur et malicieux de Silena et poussa un cri de guerre en se mettant à la pourchasser. Silena poussa un cri de surprise et se mit à courir en riant aux éclats. Les autres enfants les regardèrent avec étonnement et se mirent à chuchoter furieusement entre eux.

Clarisse jura lorsqu'elle vit Silena s'enfoncer dans la foret et s'élança à sa suite. Après dix minutes de course, la blonde s'arrêta au milieu de la foret et se pencha sur ses genoux, la respiration sifflante et le visage rouge.

Zeus tout puisant, qui savait que les enfants d'Aphrodite savaient courir aussi vite ?

Elle pensa aussitôt à Capture l'Étendard et songea qu'a l'avenir leur deux bungalows devraient faire alliance. Soudain, elle entendit une brindille craquer derrière-elle et fit volte-face avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, mais le vide lui fit face. Son sourire se fana et une moue apparut sur son visage.

« Silena ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix frustré, elle regarda autour d'elle, écoutant le moindre bruit successible de la renseigner sur une présence humaine mais reprit d'une air vaincu : « C'est bon Silena, tu as gagné ! ».

Clarisse poussa un lourd soupir quand le silence lui répondit et ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Ça faisant longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas courut aussi vite. Une autre brindille craqua mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux cette fois-ci et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle faillit pousser un cri d'excitation lorsqu'une autre brindille craqua, plus près d'elle.

C'était Silena. Elle en était sûre.

Elle huma l'air et retint un sourire triomphant lorsque une odeur de framboises nargua ses narines. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle sentit un souffle chaud lui chatouiller la nuque et frissonna de plaisir. Des mains se plaquèrent soudain contre ses yeux la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle posa ses propres mains sur les poignets de Silena et attendit silencieusement.

« C'est qui ? » murmura la voix velouté de la fille d'Aphrodite au creux de son oreille. Clarisse tressaillit, la bouche soudain sèche.

« C'est toi » répondit doucement la blonde, le souffle court.

« Qui moi ? » insista Silena.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement l'oreille de Clarisse qui trembla doucement.

« Silena » lâcha cette dernière, d'une voix étranglée.

Les mains disparurent de son visage. Clarisse cligna des yeux et voulut se retourner mais Silena l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur ses avants-bras.

« Fermes les yeux » lui demanda cette dernière d'une voix pressée.

La blonde regarda confusément l'arbre en face d'elle. Pourquoi voulait-elle donc qu'elle ferme les yeux ? Clarisse n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait voir le beau visage de Silena. Elles voulait voir les yeux de Silena la fixer intensément et être contente en voyant le sourire de la fille d'Aphrodite. Elle voulait voir les joues de Silena se creuser légèrement alors qu'elle glousserait. Elle voulait voir le rose s'emparer des joues de Silena et la ravir secrètement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Sil-te plaît » la supplia doucement Silena en faisant glisser légèrement ses doigts le long des bras de Clarisse. Celle-ci baissa le regard et observa avec fascination les ongles parfaitement manucurés de Silena lui provoquer la chair de poule.

« Très bien » céda la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

Comment résister quelque chose à un enfant d'Aphrodite ? C'était tout simplement impossible et surtout lorsque c'était Silena qui demandait. Elle ferma les yeux d'un air renfrogné.

« Tu promets ? ». Clarisse se retint de rouler les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver Silena adorable.

« Promis ».

Les mains de Silena disparurent de ses bras à sa plus grande déception, elle se retint de justesse de protester mais se raidit en sentant Silena bouger, tout près d'elle. Le souffle contre sa nuque disparut. Clarisse retint sa respiration lorsque des mains douces s'emparèrent doucement des siennes. Le souffle chaud réapparut. Sur sa joue.

« N'ouvres pas les yeux » lui fit rappeler Silena lorsque la blonde se mit à se tortiller.

Clarisse se figea en sentant le souffle chaud s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit son cœur battre très fort contre ses tympans.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Ses mains devinrent toutes moites dans celles de Silena. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et se détendit lorsqu'elle fut accueillit par le parfum de framboises de Silena. Divin.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent comme la dernière fois. Clarisse avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Une main lâcha la sienne puis remonta son bras en l'effleurant, lui donnant la chair de poule. Clarisse serra un instant les dents, résistant à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette envie se renforçant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. La main se posa un instant sur son épaule puis remonta encore, effleura légèrement sa gorge, ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avala difficilement. La main survola son visage, puis balaya doucement une mèche châtain clair qui lui barrait le visage.

« Tu es si belle Clarisse » lâcha Silena, dans un souffle tremblant. La voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Son cœur eut un raté. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était belle.

« Je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville » murmura-t-elle, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Silena serra celle qu'elle avait dans sa main et entremêla leurs doigts. Comme un puzzle.

L'autre main redescendit son visage et s'attarda vers sa bouche. Clarisse retint sa respiration lorsque le pouce de Silena caressa sa lèvre inférieure, tirant légèrement dessus. Elle retint un gémissement impatient.

Sans attendre, son bras libre serpenta autour de la taille de Silena et la ramena contre son corps légèrement tremblant. Elle aurait presque put jurer que Silena était capable d'entendre son cœur battre à ce stade-là. Le pouce de Silena disparut.

« As-tu peur de l'amour Clarisse ? » lui demanda doucement Silena, d'une voix tremblante. Clarisse secoua la tête, un air confiant et serein sur le visage.

« Non » chuchota-t-elle « Je n'ai pas peur de l'amour Silena ».

Elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Silena effleurer les siennes, la narguer.

« Moi non plus » murmura l'autre fille, d'une voix rauque.

Clarisse n'attendit pas plus et plaqua avec empressement ses lèvres contre celles de Silena qui soupira de plaisir et se pressa contre son corps. Un bras serpenta autour de sa nuque pour presser encore plus leurs lèvres. Clarisse tressaillit violemment lorsque Silena emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour la lui sucer énergiquement. Elle gémit et serra plus fort la main de Silena.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

La blonde ouvrit encore plus la bouche et crut défaillit lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la langue de l'autre jeune fille caresser lentement sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger dans sa bouche. Silena gémit de plaisir lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de Clarisse. Elles glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, se pressèrent.

Soudain Clarisse se mit à sucer sa langue lui tirant un gémissement, son corps se mit à trembler. La main de la blonde lâcha la sienne pour se faufiler vers ses côtes avant de remonter et de serpenter autour de son torse. Sa main finit par reposer entre ses omoplates tandis que l'autre, était dangereusement près de ses fesses. Clarisse finit par presser son corps contre le sien.

Le corps fort et puissant de Clarisse. Musclé, tonique, protecteur, sécuritaire, sculpté comme il le fallait. Silena se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa avec plus de ferveur les lèvres de Clarisse. Son bras à présent libre alla rejoindre l'autre autour de la nuque de la blonde.

Avec un grognement cette dernière la souleva, Silena poussa un cri de surprise mais entoura rapidement ses jambes autour de la taille de Clarisse tandis que cette dernière la plaquait doucement contre un arbre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Clarisse ouvrit enfin les yeux et gémit doucement en voyant le regard plein de désir que lui envoyait Silena. Cette dernière avait la bouche entrouverte, la respiration sifflante et les yeux vitreux. Sa poitrine descendait et montait à toute vitesse a l'instar de celle de Clarisse. Leurs regard se bloquèrent. La blonde sourit et caressa d'un air hésitant une mèche de cheveux de Silena qui soupira doucement, les yeux mi-ouverts. La blonde fixa avec envie le cou alléchant de la fille d'Aphrodite et se lécha les lèvres avant de plonger en avant. Elle déposa quelques baisers le long de la mâchoire de Silena avant de descendre plus bas et d'embrasser avec plus d'insistance la peau douce comme de la soie de l'autre jeune fille. Silena gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds de Clarisse et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une langue se mit à tournoyer sur son point d'impulsion. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque Clarisse se mit à sucer fermement sa peau. Son excitation ne fit qu'augmenter en sachant qu'elle aurait une marque sur son cou. Une marque attestant du désir qu'avait Clarisse pour elle.

« J'ai besoin de t'embrasser » murmura-t-elle soudain avec empressement en redressant la tête. Aussitôt des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes la faisant soupirer. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se faufiler sous son t-shirt et se mit à se tortiller contre le corps ferme de Clarisse. Ses idées s'embrouillèrent lorsqu'une main se mit à caresser son ventre plat avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine qui avait l'impression d'être compressée dans son soutien-gorge.

Silena se retint de justesse de crier « Détaches-moi ce foutu soutien-gorge ! » et poussa un soupir frustré à la place.

Clarisse ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle était hypnotisée... non, ensorcelée par la beauté de Silena. Par chaque gémissement qu'elle faisait, par sa peau douce, par sa voix mélodieuse, divine. Ses mains partaient d'eux-mêmes à la découverte de plus de peau. Toujours plus. Sa langue plongea dans la bouche de Silena et alla aussitôt à la rencontre de celle de Silena qui répondit avec enthousiaste. Elle soupira, les yeux fermés.

Les lèvres de Silena n'avaient pas le goût du paradis. Les lèvres de Silena _étaient_ le paradis.

Sa main pressa soudain le sein de la fille d'Aphrodite, couvert par son soutien-gorge. La jeune fille se pressa un peu plus contre elle, la respiration haletante.

« P-plus... » bégaya Silena, les joues rouges. Clarisse hocha la tête, la bouche entrouverte, un air ébahi sur le visage.

Elle décolla un instant la jeune fille de l'arbre puis de son autre main, détacha tremblement le soutien-gorge. Silena s'en débarrassa rapidement et le jeta par terre, à coté d'eux. Clarisse soupira d'un air émerveillé lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le sein de Silena qui gémit en roulant des hanches contre le ventre de Clarisse. Cette dernière hoqueta et pressa son corps contre celui de Silena dont le gémissement devint plus grand à cela. Sa main se mit à frotter le téton durcit de Silena et les lèvres de Clarisse se plaquèrent contre son cou, léchant, mordillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Silena était dans un apesanteur. Son corps était prit de tremblements d'excitation alors que ses hanches roulaient de plus en plus fermement contre le ventre tonique de Clarisse. Elle était certaine que sa culotte était mouillée à présent. Elle gémit soudain lorsqu'elle sentit quelque de chaud et mouillé envelopper son téton et le sucer fermement. Silena bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière sous le plaisir que la bouche de Clarisse lui donnait. Cette dernière fit tournoyer sa langue autour du téton tandis que son autre main pressait doucement l'autre sein.

« C-Clarisse » haleta Silena, la bouche ouverte, les joues roses de plaisir.

Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin que Clarisse la libère de cette tension que ne cessait de se renforcer dans son bas-ventre. La blonde délaissa un instant la poitrine de Silena pour la fixer, le visage débordant de désir et d'amour. Silena se sentit sombrer un peu plus dans la luxure en voyant cela.

« J'ai besoin de... de... toi » bégaya-t-elle d'une voix suppliante en serrant légèrement en poignée de cheveux de l'autre jeune fille qui semblait être hypnotisée par elle.

Elle roula des hanches pour prouver son point et fut satisfaite en entendant la jeune fille gémir et presser son corps d'athlète contre le sien. Silena pouvait à peine bouger à présent mais continuer tout de même à remuer ses hanches contre Clarisse en gémissant alors que cette dernière n'avait pas un instant arrêter de la fixer.

« T-très bien » murmura enfin la blonde en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Silena faisant sourire cette dernière. Sa main descendit son ventre plat, survola quelques instant le bouton du short de Silena avant de le défaire, suivit aussitôt par la braguette. Elle jeta un regard incertain à Silena qui lui donna un sourire rassurant avant de s'armer de courage et de glisser sa main sous la culotte de la jeune fille. Cette dernière gémit aussitôt en arquant le dos vers elle.

« Tu est tellement mouillée » gémit Clarisse en sentant ses doigts trempés par l'excitation de Silena. Elle fixa ses yeux vitreux sur la fille d'Aphrodite et s'empara fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Son index et son majeur se mirent à frotter le clitoris de Silena qui gémissait de plus en plus fort dans sa bouche. Elle suça la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille et glissa ses deux doigts le long de la fente de Silena qui tremblait silencieusement contre elle.

« S'il te plaît Clarisse... j'ai b-besoin de toi... maintenant » la supplia cette dernière, la respiration erratique.

« Tout ce que tu veux » lâcha Clarisse la bouche entrouverte en glissant lentement ses deux doigts en Silena qui se raidit un instant avant de se détendre.

Clarisse se mit à faire des vas et viens lents, observant avec attention chaque réaction de Silena. Elle accéléra lorsque Silena lui jeta un regard frustré et posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille. Un léger voile de sueur apparut sur le front des deux filles, elle se regardèrent dans les yeux alors que leur souffle se mélangeaient.

« O-oh mon Dieu... » bredouilla Silena en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque les doigts de Clarisse touchèrent un endroit sensible, son pouce se mit à frotter furieusement le clitoris de Silena. La blonde ignora que son poignet lui brûlait et ne quitta pas un seul instant le regard de la jeune fille. Elle voulait la voir venir. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque les parois de la jeune fille serrèrent ses doigts.

« Je... C-Clarisse... je vais venir » l'avertit Silena, la respiration sifflante et la voix tremblante.

Clarisse posa son front contre le sien et effleura légèrement ses lèvres. Cela en fut assez pour Silena. Son corps fut prit de violentes convulsions alors que la blonde la serrer plus fermement dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un long râle et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller dans les bras de la blonde. Cette dernière déposa une myriade de baisers sur son visage et caressa timidement son nez avec le sien, les doigts toujours enfouit en elle.

Après un moment, Silena ouvrit les yeux et fut un instant éblouit par le tourbillon d'émotions qui nageait dans le regard de Clarisse. Cette dernière lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser en soupirant de plaisir.

Elle avait enfin trouvée son vrai combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous avez aimez ? J'espère que le moment dans la foret ne vous a pas trop choquez mais vous a contraire, plut ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **

**A la prochaine... **


End file.
